ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (CORE A) PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core leads and manages the District of Columbia Center for AIDS Research (DC CFAR) with a strategic focus on the unique aspects of our CFAR: conducting research that contributes to ending the HIV epidemic in Washington, DC; our innovative citywide model that engages multiple HIV academic research institutions, the DC Department of Health (?DC Health?) and community partners; and comprehensive cross- institutional support for basic, clinical, prevention and social and behavioral sciences research. The Administrative Core is responsible for leading and managing a complex multi-institutional CFAR; overseeing the ongoing strategic planning process; promoting multidisciplinary and translational science; distributing and tracking CFAR fiscal resources; stimulating the recruitment and development of HIV investigators; communicating with the CFAR membership, the national CFAR network and the NIH; and ensuring that the CFAR complies with NIH policies and procedures. The Administrative Core coordinates the activities of the Developmental Core, three Scientific Cores, two Scientific Working Groups, five Scientific Interest Groups, eight collaborating institutions, the governing Executive Committee and three Advisory Committees. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are: 1) to provide leadership and governance of the DC CFAR; 2) to propel multidisciplinary science across collaborating DC CFAR institutions; 3) to provide administrative oversight and fiscal management of DC CFAR resources; and 4) to drive collaboration and communication between DC CFAR investigators and government and community partners, NIH and the national CFAR network.